A Silkwing's Escape
Prologue A large, pale-yellow dragon flapped her wings as she flew across the savanna. She hugged the small silk-wrapped bundle closer to her chest as she turned to land near the Poison Jungle. She knew this was the only place with trees that could hide this special cargo. She landed with a soft thud and placed the bundle in a nearby bush. A small squeak was heard from it as she did so. The Silkwing lifted the silk blanket and looked down at the egg that was inside. She looked over her shoulder to see how close her pursuers were and saw that the large bundle of Hivewings were fast approaching, They couldn't have seen her fly down here though.. She looked down at the egg and back up at the swarm. She sighed and wrapped the egg back up in the silk and hid it behind the bush and took off flying. It pained her to abandon her egg like that… But she knew that was the only way it could be safe. She had planned to hide her egg and visit her every week but she had been caught escaping, know the Queen had mind-controlled all the Hivewings in the hive and sent them after her with glassy eyes. She shook her head clear and flew up to the swarm. The Silkwing dove under the massive swarm of yellow and black dragons and made sure to brush her wing tips against theirs to catch the swarm’s attention. Instantly, they Hivewings stopped flying and stared at her with glassy white eyes. “Surrender, Honeysuckle. Hand the egg over” They said in unison. Honeysuckle shivered and looked at them. “ I surrender..” She said quietly as two Hivewings emerged from the crowd to carry her off. She felt them wrap their talons around her arms and hold her as the swarm continued speaking under the Queen’s control. “Hand over the egg” They hissed. “ I dropped it.. I was flying and i dropped it.. I went after it but it had already smashed so I flew back up..” She lied. The Hivewings hissed and began to speak in a low growl'. “ If the dragonet is found to be alive, you will be killed, Honeysuckle”' They spoke. “Yes Queen..” Honeysuckle dipped her head as the two Hivewings who carried her began to fly off back to the Wasp Hive with the swarm following them. Meanwhile, two strange dragons came across a bundle wrapped in a soft silk blanket. “ What do you suppose it is?” One of the dragons spoke as the other approached it. “ Not sure... “ They other replied as they carefully unfolded the bundle. “It’s an egg..?” They tilted their head. “ Pfft! That’s funny, Autumn. But seriously, what is it?” The dragon asked, muffling a small laugh with her talons. Autumn looked at the pale green Leafwing and beckoned them over. “ Moss, I'm being serious, it's a Silkwing egg!” She half-whispered. “Whoa..” Moss looked down at the egg as Autumn tapped it. The egg shook and both the dragons jumped back. “ Let's take it back to Oak and see what they think..” Moss looked at Autumn who nodded and wrapped the egg back up. She picked up the surprisingly heavy egg and began to walk away with Moss trailing behind her. Chapter 1 Atlas yawned as sunlight drifted into the thin, leaf windows of her room. The Silkwing dragonet sat up and pushed off the woven silk blanket. Atlas hopped down her room branch and onto the base of the “Tree Home”. “ Morning, Atlas.” Oak looked over at her. “Good morning dad!” The small Dragonet ran up to the Leafwing and hugged him. Oak gave Atlas a quick hug back before turning back to weaving something. Atlas sat down at the table as she fidgeted with her claws. “Did you sleep well?” Another Leafwing who sat beside Atlas asked. “Mhm!” She nodded as the Leafwing dragoness, named Dewdrop, passed her a plate of berries and assorted fruits. “Thanks, mom!” Atlas Smiled before beginning to eat. After she had finished, she put the leaf plate away and tied a woven silk-vine satchel around her neck. She slid on her armband with pockets full of many different things and walked over to the edge of the tree. Dewdrop sat there helping Atlas’s younger sister, Fern, with her satchel. “ Be good, okay Fern?” Dewdrop looked at her. Fern nodded and smiled, “ Okay mommy!” She squeaked happily and walked over to Atlas. “Bye mom, bye dad!” Atlas waved and began to hop down the tree. Most dragonets her age would be flying or gliding but Atlas was different. She didn't have wings, only small wingbuds on her shoulders. She also had antenna and a fluffy, soft downy fur around her neck, ears, and tail tip. As she walked through the Jungle, careful to avoid any plants that she knew she shouldn't touch, she thought about life in the Hives. She knew that life there wasn’t the best so the Leafwings who lived in the poison jungle had to hide and never go outside. There were so few of them here, all lead by Oak. Atlas picked up Fern and began to climb up the giant tree that was the school. Atlas climbed over the branches and placed Fern down onto the base. “ Let's go.” She took her tiny talon in hers and walked into the tree and into the school. Atlas walked Fern to her class before going to her own class. Atlas took her seat in the back and looked up at the teacher, her antenna twitching. “ Hey! Atlas!” A voice whispered in her ear. “ Hm?” Atlas looked up at the dragon. “ Oh.. Hey Daffodil..” She said tiredly. “ Class is about to start!” Daffodil poked her shoulder. “ Okay, okay..” Atlas stretched and looked up as a tall, dark green Leafwing with small gold-ish underscales walked into the classroom. He looked over at the small group of dragonets and began to talk. Atlas tried to listen but her mind wandered. Why did she look different? Why was she so fluffy? Why was Daffodil so carefree? Atlas sighed and looked out to the jungle. She saw lots of colorful birds and thick vegetation. “ Atlas?” Daffodil asked. “ Hm?” Atlas looked at her friend. “ Why do you keep rubbing your wrists?” Daffodil pointed at Atlas’s arms. Atlas blinked and pulled her talons away from each other and looked at Daffodil. “ I dunno. It's been happening a lot…” Atlas said. Daffodil gave her a weird look but shrugged. “ Does Oak and Dewdrop know? “ She asked her. Atlas nodded her head and turned to look outside again. She yawned and rested her head on her talons and let her eyes close. “ ATLAAAAAAAAS!” Atlas woke up as Daffodil screamed her name. “ Ow- What is it?!” Atlas snapped, covering her ears with her talons. “ You fell asleep again! Class is over, cmon, let's go to Plant Studies.” Daffodil nudged her before turning and walking away. Atlas growled and stood up, her attenne twitching with obvious annoyance. The pale dragonet made her way out of the classroom branch and went to her next class. The day went by like a blur. She was asleep mostly and was happy to go home when the day was over. She left her classroom branch and hopped down to the base. “Did you have a good day, Fern?” She asked as she scooped up her younger sister. Fern nodded and clambered onto Atlas’s back. Atlas hopped down the school tree and landed with a soft thud on the Jungle floor. Atlas walked back home with her sister on her back. Most Leafwing dragonets would we walking home through the trees or tree-gliding. But Atlas preferred the longer, jungle floor walk due to her inability to fly. “Hold on, Fern.” Atlas warned her sister and waited for her to wrap her talons around the strap of her satchel. The wingless dragonet climbed up her home tree, careful not to slip. Atlas climbed onto the branches and placed Fern down. “Mom, Dad! We’re home!” She called out as she walked into the canopy of the tree. She took off her arm band and satchel and helped Fern get hers off. Atlas hopped up the branch that led to her room and sat down. Atlas took in a deep breath of the afternoon jungle air and smiled softly. She stood up and walked over to a book that was left near her sleeping nest. She picked it up and sat down with it on her nest. Oak had given it to her when she was younger, around 3 years maybe. She read the title, “Dragons of Pantala: Silkwing edition” It said in big, beautiful silver and gold letters. She opened the book and saw a surprisingly-detailed drawing of a Silkwing. It had four giant wings and two antennae on its head. Atlas looked at it and froze. She put her talon onto the drawing and blinked, staring at the page. She quickly slammed the book shut and put it away. Atlas sat on her nest, thinking about that drawing and how it looked like her.. The antenna, long tail, The straight, semi-curled horns… But she couldn’t be a Silkwing! She didn't have bright colors! She had fur! She didn't have wings! Her parents were Leafwings! Atlas fell back onto her nest, her head landing on the soft, moss-stuffed leaf-and-silk pillow. She looked up at the branches and leaves above her. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes Chapter 2 When Atlas opened her eyes, it was dark. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The dragonet blinked a few times before quietly getting out of the soft sleeping nest. She stepped out onto the thick jungle branch and walked down it. She hopped down the branches on silent talons as she made her way to the inter-woven vine bridge that lead out to other trees. Atlas walked down it, putting care into each step. Her sapphire-blue eyes trailed out to the jungle. She could see distant light from Fireflies kept in jars that hung from trees like lamps. She hopped onto a nearby tree branch and walked along it's wood. She hopped from branch to branch, using her tail to balance her. Atlas stuck her head above the tree leaves and looked up at the stars. She smiled softly and yawned, resting her head in her talons. She stayed there for Clearsight knows how long before she hopped down. She ran down the tree branches and smiled. She hopped around as moonlight shone down on her. She laughed and hopped up as the branch grew thin. She landed onto the other tree’s branches and smiled widely. The small dragonet’s eyes twinkled as silver moonlight glinted off of them. Her little fuzzy wingbuds twitched as she landed on another branch. She sat down and caught her breath. She always felt more alive when it was dark out. She wrapped her tail around the branch and turned her back to the canopy. She fell forwards but her tail caught her as she hung upside-down, looking out at the jungle, dimly lit by the three silver moons that shone in the sky like silver teardrops. Atlas swung a bit, knowing that Dawn would be in a few hours at the least. She grabbed the branch with her back talons and hauled herself back up, running back to her home. She entered the dark tree quietly as she made her way to her room. She crawled onto the nest and curled up, pulling her silk-and-vine blanket over her. She laid in her nest for a while, not sleeping, just laying there. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a small voice was heard. “Atlas..?” Fern squeaked. Atlas sat up and looked at her sister. She was standing there on the branch, clutching her soft silk blanket. “Yeah, Fern?”Atlas asked. “I had a bad dream.. Can I sleep with you?” She said quietly. “Sure” Atlas scooted over as Fern crawled in beside her. Fern fell asleep quickly, but Atlas took a bit. Finally, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Atlas woke up as warm sunlight shone down on her. She sat up and yawned, looking down at Fern. “Cmon, Fern.. Time to get up.” She got out of her nest and walked down to the kitchen, Fern trailing behind her. Atlas sat down at the table and Dewdrop passed her a leaf plate with breakfast on it. “ Moss and Autumn will pick you up after school, so wait there.” Dewdrop informed her. Atlas nodded as she finished her breakfast. She hopped up and put on her satchel and armbands. She grabbed a sapphire-blue scarf that had silver silk woven into it. She tied it around her neck and waited for Fern to get everything on. She put Fern on her back and waved goodbye to her parents. “ Wanna go the normal way? Or the bridge way?” She asked. Fern pointed at the bride and trees and Atlas hopped towards it. She placed Fern down on the bridge and walked down with her. As she stepped off the bridge and onto the tree branches, she picked up Fern again and placed her on her back. The two happed from branch to branch, making their way to the school. As they got closer, she saw more and more dragonets she knew and didn't know from school. “ Atlas?” A familiar voice asked behind her. “ You never go this way, “ The voice, which belonged to Daffodil, pointed out. Atlas turned around to see her friend. Daffodil’s pale yellow-ish wings were tucked in at her sides, her head that was dotted with golden scales was cocked to the side with her amber-yellow eyes looked at her with a confused look. “ Fern wanted to go this way today.” Atlas explained quickly. “ Oh.. Hi Fern! I haven't seen you in awhile!” Daffodil smiled as Fern looked over Atlas’s head. The three walked the rest of the way to school together. Sometimes they’d meet up with another friend or two but for the most part, it was just Atlas,Fern, and Daffodil. “ Hey, since you walked to school today, do you want to walk back with me?” Daffodil asked. Atlas shook her head. “ Sorry, I can’t.. Autumn and Moss are picking me up. “ Atlas shrugged. “ Who?” Daffodil tilted her head. “ Oh, these two Leafwings that i've known since I was a hatchling!” Atlas smiled. “ Maybe next time?” Atlas asked. Daffodil smiled and nodded happily. The group walked into the school and placed Fern down onto the floor. Fern waved goodbye and ran off to her class. Daffodil and Atlas turned down a different branch and went to their Gardening class. Atlas sat at her desk and looked outside. “ Alright, alright! Settle down, class..” Their teacher growled softly as all the dragonets instantly shut up. The teacher blabbed on about plant placement and watering. Atlas looked down at her paper and just doodled. She drew anything she could find and fit on her paper. After class was over, Atlas and Daffodil walked to their next class together, which was Tree gliding class. Atlas sat on a branch while the other dragonets practiced hopping from branch to branch without making any noise and gliding through the air. She huffed and flicked her fluffy tail. She looked over at the four wingbuds on both of her shoulders. Why couldn’t she have wings? Atlas then noticed something… The wingbuds normally were curled tightly but today, she could see them unfurl slightly, revealing a whitish brown color like her fur. She tilted her head but soon forgot about it. When school was finally over, she walked out with Fern on her back and waited for Moss and Autumn to come fly down. After a few minutes, two Leafwing dragonesses came flying down and landed in front of them. “ Atlas!” One of them smiled and pulled Atlas into a hug.” Hi, Moss!” Atlas smiled and hugged her back. “ I haven't seen you in moons!” Moss pulled away from the hug and looked Atlas over. “ Is Fern here?” She asked. Atlas nodded and set Fern down beside her. The other Leafwing scooped Fern up and gave her a hug. “ hi, Autumn!” Atlas smiled. Autumn looked down at Atlas and smiled back. “ Have you gotten taller?” She asked, looking Atlas up and down before giving her a hug. Atlas smiled and shrugged. “ Can we go home?” Fern asked. “ We have to go somewhere first, Fern..” Autumn answered, a hint of worry in her voice. “ I’ll carry you, Atlas.” Moss offered and picked Atlas up, which surprised her at first. Moss put Atlas on her back and Atlas wrapped her arms around her neck gingerly so she wouldn’t fall off. Autumn put Fern on her back and Fern quickly grasped onto the thin vine that Autumn wore as a necklace. Autumn flapped her wings and flew up, Moss close behind her. Atlas looked out at the canopy as Moss flew up. She smiled and began to relax but quickly ducked down again as Moss took a sudden dive back down. It was only for a moment though, and Moss was flying normally. Atlas let the warm breeze ruffle her fur and she smiled. Moss flew down to a quiet spot in the trees. The branches were thick and below them there was a small stream with a bit of a small waterfall. It was fairly pretty here and Atlas loved it. Moss helped her off her back and Atlas clung to the branch. “ We’ll be coming here again fairly soon I hope. But I wanted you to see this place beforehand. “ Moss informed her as Atlas took in the sights around her. “ Choose your favorite spot to sit here on the branches” Moss told her and Atlas quickly hopped from branch to branch. She finally settled on one that had a bit of soft moss of it. It overlooked the spot with a great view. “ I like this one! But why do you ask?” She asked Moss and Autumn. The two glanced at each other and Autumn answered her. “ You’ll find out soon, but let's head back for now…” Autumn flew away with Fern on her back. Moss picked up Atlas and the two flew off. Chapter 3 Atlas paced in her room. It was mid-day and her mind was racing. It had been a few days since the strange trip with Moss and Autumn, Her parents kept her home today and know her wrists were...glowing.. It was very mild glowing but they definitely were. It had started a little bit ago, and she was confused. Atlas turned and jumped onto her sleeping nest. She sighed loudly and buried her face in her pillow. “ Atlas?” A soft voice called her. Dewdrop walked onto the branch that was her room. “ What is it, mom?” Atlas asked her, sitting up. “ I heard you pacing, are you okay?” She asked her. Atlas nodded and fell backward onto the sleeping nest. Dewdrop stayed where she was for a few minutes before leaving. Atlas huffed and grabbed her pillow. She hugged it close to her and tried to fall asleep. “ Atlas, get up.” Oak’s voice pierced her quiet state of mind. Atlas looked over at him. Dewdrop stood at his side, Atlas realized how short she was compared to Oak’s size. Dewdrop looked worried while Oak looked pretty calm. “ What is it..?” Atlas asked. She got out of the sleeping nest and walked up to her parents. “ We have to go somewhere.” Oak answered briskly. He picked Atlas up and put her on his back. “ Dad- I can walk you know..” Atlas huffed. Oak ignored her and stood at the exit, waiting for Dewdrop to get Fern. After Fern was secure with her little silk cape, holding onto Dewdrops necklace, the family took off into the air. Oak flew quickly and quietly, Dewdrop close behind him as they approached the same area that Autumn and Moss brought them to a few days before. Oak landed on the very branch Atlas loved and set her down. “ Don't be scared, Atlas..” He told her as he pulled her into a hug. “ Dad? What's wrong?” She asked, looking a bit concerned. Oak said nothing and flew to the over branch where Dewdrop and Fern perched. Atlas was confused, she rubbed her much brighter wrists together and tilted her head. She curled her tail around the branch as her wrists felt off. She looked down at them. They were glowing, not very bright but still glowing a bit. Atlas looked nervous and gripped the branch. Suddenly, silvery-white silk shot out of Atlas’s wrists. She tried to scream but she was muffled as the silk spun around her. It wrapped around her and for some reason, she felt calm. As it wrapped around her, she closed her eyes, slipping into a deep, calm sleep that she wouldn't wake up from for a few days at the least. The silk carefully wove around her. Soon, Atlas was completely covered by silk, She was a cocoon in a way. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)